Un ultimo suspuro
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Las ultimas palabras de animo para el sargento Rivaille. One-shot.


Oooo shiii, he vuelto de la nocheosfera para traerles este deprimente one-shot que a varios los hará sentirse algo tristes.

Va dedicado a las y los Levihanjis de Facebook, espero que disfruten esto que es enteramente para ustedes y todos mis fieles lectores de FF *u*

Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locas ideas ;) y en cuanto mi inspiración regular regrese les prometo muchas actualizaciones mas :D

Sin mas que decir les dejo el one-shot n.n

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Un ultimo suspiro...

-¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Despierta, demonios!-

El escuadrón del sargento Rivaille se encontraba en una pequeña aldea en las afueras del muro María en la que sorpresivamente no había muchos titanes en sus al rededores. Salieron de sus cuarteles 3 días atrás en busca de la teniente Zoe, ella había sido secuestrada por miembros de la policía militar y algunos traidores dentro de la legión de reconocimiento para ser interrogada y torturada con el propósito de sacarle información y en parte como venganza por haber interferido en planes importantes del rey.

El escuadrón viajó sin descanso para poder encontrarla y evitar algún daño mayor a ella y su investigación, aunque muchos de los soldados se sentían desfallecer no podían rendirse, por el sargento, por la misión y por la vida de la teniente.

-¡Hanji no me hagas esto, despierta por favor!- Rivaille sostenía entre sus brazos a la mujer debilitada. Despues de buscar y eliminar titanes por todo el lugar, la habían encontrado en el sótano de una de esas casas en la aldea. Se encontraba debil, algo deshidratada, con heridas en el cuerpo y moretones, solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones café algo gastados y los pies desnudos. Al llegar ahi, 3 hombres cuidaban la casa mientras que a otros 6 se les había atrapado y asesinado en los alrededores por el mismo sargento. Los 3 que la "cuidaban" se habían burlado frente a los soldados del escuadrón diciendo todo lo que le habían hecho a la pobre mujer para sacarle información, por su puesto no terminaron con sus burlas porque uno a uno fueron eliminados de formas lentas y dolorosas por sus comentarios y acciones, las que hicieron rabiar al Sargento.

-¡Zoé! ¡Zoé!- la mujer abrió los ojos lentamente y alzó la vista encontrandose con la expresión desesperada de Levi.

-hola enano- sonrió y un hilo de sangre bajó por la comisura de sus labios, seguida de una tos algo alarmante que manchó un poco el pañuelo del hombre -lo siento, te ensucié de sangre- la castaña intentó levantar la mano para limpiar donde había caido la sangre pero todo le dolía asi que solo hizo una mueca de dolor, Rivaille desható su pañuelo del cuello rapidamente y limpió el rostro de la chica.

-ya, cuatro ojos, descansa y recupera tus fuerzas- Levi la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos preocupado por el estado de la castaña.

-creo que pronto podré descansar- volvió a sonreir pero ahora en una forma triste.

-¿De que hablas?- el azabache sintió miedo... miedo de perderla.

-estas herídas... no solo son superficiales, Rivaille, mi cuerpo ya no puede más- Levi se estremeció ante el comentario -llevo mucho resistiendo todo esto que me pasa pero ya no puedo- seguía sonriendo y algunas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-ya no hables y resiste- apartó algunos mechones del rostro de la chica -vamos cuatro ojos, eres fuerte, por algo eres la teniente de la legión de reconocimiento. Eres incluso... Mas fuerte que yo- ella solo rió entre dientes, jamás pensó que el chico diría algo como eso.

-no puedes irte asi Hanji, tienes que regresar y darle tu misma el informe a Erwin, tienes que regresar y decirle al llorón de tu mascota y a todo tu escuadrón que estas de vuelta y que esos bastardos no pudieron contra ti- el azabache bajó la mirada tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos -no podré entrenar yo solo al inutil de Jaeger, el mocoso necesita ayuda y eso es algo que solo tu puedes hacer. Si te vas las peleas con la asiatica se harán mas aburridas, si te vas no podré limpiar tu desorden nunca- su voz se quebró y Hanji sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

-Erwin tambien necesita apoyo y solo tu puedes apoyarlo, solo tu puedes hacer bromas sobre su brazo y hacerlo sentir bien. Yo ni siquiera se reirme ¿Como voy a animarlo? Hanji... Yo... Yo ya perdí a mi familia, a mi escuadrón y a mis amigos, no quiero perder lo unico que me queda- el levantó la vista y por primera vez esa mirada severa ya no estaba en esos profundos ojos grises -eres solo tu- Hanji intentó reprimir las lagrimas pero no pudo hacer nada. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba posó sus manos en las mejillas del sargento y lo miró a los ojos.

-perdoname Rivaille, yo no puedo seguir... ya no resisto mas, yo permanecí viva solo para poder despedirme de ti en persona- tosió y desvió el rostro -yo... Yo estaré cuidando de todos ustedes desde otro lugar, nunca van a estar a salvo de mi- rió seguido de una mueca de dolor -solo te pido que cuides de tu escuadrón, entrenalos bien y no seas tan severo con ellos, deja de golpear a Eren por todo y tambien deja de pelearte con Mikasa por culpa de Eren- sonrió -cuando llegues con Erwin dile que su brazo y yo lo cuidaremos-volvió a reir -diles a Moblit y a los demás que su teniente los cuidará a ellos como ellos me cuidaron a mi... Dile a Moblit que ya no tiene que estresarse mas por mis locuras- soltó un sollozo -y tu... Tu no te sientas solo, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, vive y demuestrale a la humanidad que por algo eres el soldado mas fuerte- Rivaille soltó unas lagrimas y pegó su frente con la de Hanji.

-no te vayas... Por favor, cuatro ojos- ella solo sonreía.

-te quiero Rivaille- dijo con hilo de voz el la miró.

-y yo a ti Zoé-

-recuerda que siempre estaré cuidandote, junto con Mike, Farlan, Isabel y todo tu escuadrón... No estarás solo...- y fué lo ultimo que salió de los labios de la teniente para despues caer dormida en un sueño eterno en los brazos del chico azabache. El solo la abrazó por un rato y después salió con su cuerpo en brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Listoooo :') espero les haya gustado este one shot depresivo, la culpa la tiene el iditota de mi novio por ponerme asi de depresiva y hacerme escribir cosas tan tristes -.-

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


End file.
